All's Well that Ends Well
by MedusaMyLove
Summary: The world is indeed full of peril, and in it there are many dark places; but still there is much that is fair, and though in all lands love is mingled with grief, it grows perhaps the greater."- with thanks to my own talking Banana,roomie extraordinaire
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note**-

_1)yes the title is cheesy, it's also Shakespeare._

_2)I'm not a dr, there'll probably be medical mistakes._

_3)English is not my native tongue, I tried my best with the description of the clothes, but it's hard._

Disclaimer- do not own characters.

**All's Well, that Ends Well**

_**"The world is indeed full of peril, and in it there are many dark places; but still there is much that is fair, and though in all lands love is mingled with grief, it grows perhaps the greater."-LOTR  
**_

Owen was watching Derek Shepard from the distance, a smile on his face. It was only noon but the sun was warming his back through the jacket of his suit.

From time to time snippets of soft music reached him on the breeze.

Breathing in deeply, he felt for the first time in a long time how good it was to be alive.

Behind him to the left, was the breathtaking view of Seattle harbour. He could see the trees, the water, the ferry boats. The wind tousled his hair and he closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the sun on his face.

Standing up here looking down on the sunlit world, having such oversight, was calming and beautiful.

He opened his eyes again and started slowly, leisurely, rambling back towards the group of people gathered near the border of the woods.

Yes, looking down on the world, having oversight was good. But a person needed more than overview to live. You needed people to share the view with. You needed.., _he_ needed people.

And so, carefully placing his feet, one slow step at the time, he walked towards his colleagues, his friends, and his Love.

His hands, shoved down his pockets, clenched for a second at the thought of Cristina, and a bittersweet smile tugged at his lips.

***

The first weeks apart had been bone- chillingly lonely. He felt as though he was dead, again. A ghost. Seeing her without being ale to go to her. Standing close without having the right to reach out and touch her had shred him to pieces.

She never met his eyes, not that he had dared to check often. And when he saw her from a distance she seemed small and as alone as he was feeling.

He wanted to tell her about the tests, about Dr. Wyatt. Show her that he was trying to get better. But this couldn't be hurried, time had to pass, wounds needed to heal. And so he had kept his silence and stayed away. The only thing keeping him going, the memories of their last time together.

***

The music was louder as he got nearer, something classical but very.., sparkly. it suited the day and the nature around them. Most of the guests seemed to have arrived now. Callie Torres catched his eye, and gave a little wave, which he returned. She looked absolutely radiant in her red dress, sunshine reflecting in her black hair and dark eyes. Arizona and she made a beautiful couple, for that was what they were, he had soon noticed. Arizona's blond curls forming an interesting contrast with Callie's black mane, and today, more than ever, her dimples were very much in evidence.

It was a good sight to behold. He liked Callie, he really did. And that was not easy, as she had seen him totally vulnerable, basically unconscious, during the most shameful thing he had ever done.

He felt his fists clench again and didn't move until he had relaxed.

"Stop here a moment and take a deep breath, pull those shoulders back and remember making love to Cristina. Think of everything you have done since, You've worked hard, and she's asked you to be here. She hasn't forgotten about you".

***

He hadn't blamed Callie or Meredith for wanting to keep him away from Cristina. They didn't know him. They didn't know what she meant to him, they didn't know he needed her to survive. And why should they care about his survival when their friend's survival was at stake?

They had been right.

If Calliope Torres hadn't come in that night, he would have killed Cristina. And that would have been the end of him.

Once he had realised that, he'd gone to her, the very next day. She had been a bit guarded when he asked her for a word in private. It hurt, but he understood. He had thanked her, for saving Cristina, for saving him, Hell!, for saving his mother the shame and despair of having a murderer for a son. And he had meant it.

Apparently she could tell, for she'd warmed up and asked him how he was. The question left him speechless. He was the bad guy here, it didn't matter how he was, right?!

Seeing him at a loss for words, she'd continued. "I know you two broke up, and that Shepard's helping you, I really hope it's working for you". She was looking him in the eyes. "I couldn't do it you know, be a military doctor, go to war". He'd tensed but had kept eye contact, "I was in Botswana with the peace corps..", he raised his eyebrows in surprise at that, smiling. "That's as much violence and poverty as I could handle, you know?". Her face had turned very serious. "I really hope you get better Owen, you seem like a good guy and..", here, she'd hesitated just a moment, "..and she misses you, a lot". "Like_, a lot,_ a lot".

He had felt emotion welling in his heart, hearing her call him a good guy, and then a ripping pain when she'd mentioned Cristina. She'd waited for a moment or two, and, when he didn't speak she nodded, "See you around ".

"Thank you", his faced had shown his relief and gratefulness and she'd flashed him that beaming smile of hers, "you're welcome".

Since then, she'd wave him over to her table, when she saw him at the cafeteria. She was good company, always had a story to tell, and never mentioned Cristina to him. For which he was profoundly thankful.

***

He started walking again. Drawing nearer to the dance floor that had been laid out, he saw the chief and his wife, both looking very smart and happy. They were sitting down at the edge of the dance floor where a comfortable couch had been placed for Isobel Stevens. There were big white garden umbrellas keeping her cool and shaded, Alex Karev was watching over her and the care with which he did , added sparkle to the day.

Izzy herself, was looking absolutely stunning. A silk orange with pink and red scarf tied around her head, and a loose flowing soft pink dress. She looked every bit the grand Lady at a garden party.

He didn't recognise all the faces, Bailey was there, of course, wearing a short sleeved, soft yellow dress that had quite a cleavage, wrapping tight around her waist before dropping to the floor straight from the hips down. Her new hairstyle and glossed lips completed the picture. She had brought little Tuck, who was loving the grass, the candy, and all the attention he was getting. He approached her, and noticing him, she smiled. "Dr. Hunt, you look very handsome", he smiled and acknowledged the compliment with a little bow. "You look beautiful Dr. Bailey, and Tuck seems to be having a ball". She smiled lovingly at the mention of her son, "Yes, he sure likes his pie and lemonade", she followed Tuck with her eyes for a few moments, before turning back to him. "You're starting to look better and better, those tests finished yet?".

He didn't mind the enquiry, not from her. "Yeah, last one was over two weeks ago, and it seems to be holding. The sleeping, I mean".

***

The test in the sleep lab had been a lifesaver. After the MRI revealed possible alterations in the hypothalamus , Derek had proposed he check into the sleep clinic before starting the medication they had resolved upon. That way, they'd be able to compare the data, and better evaluate the change they were hoping for.

He'd expected it to be horrible, sleeping with wires attached to his head. Trying to sleep, while knowing he was being monitored. The opposite had turned out to be true. Somehow the wires assured him he was doing something, taking action. Made him feel more in control. He wasn't trying to suppress the nightmares anymore, because he figured that they would help add to the data he was gathering. They would only bring him closer to holding Cristina in his arms once more. And so he had laid down, closed his eyes and had thought of her, until sleep came. He had invited the nightmares in for her.

That wasn't all he'd done though.., Dr. Wyatt had been the greatest challenge of it all. If he thought he'd hate the lab, or that asking Shepard for help was hard, he soon realised this was much, much harder.

Still, he'd gone for it, without delay. He'd gone to her and she'd agreed to see him the very next day. The first meeting had been good, he had started by telling her what had happened with Cristina the other night, without mentioning her name. he told her about himself in the before, his upbringing, and then, succinctly about his last tour and the attack.

He almost didn't make it, pushing the words out through gritted teeth. Forcing himself to see Cristina's face in his mind, so he could do it. The Dr. hadn't said anything, had just waited for him to calm himself down. He still didn't know how he had kept it together, but he had summoned all his will power, and kept talking until he was exhausted. That night in bed, the depression hit him as he realised what a long process this would be. And he had fled in her arms once more, closing his eyes and imagining her there, with him.

Over the course of the next four months, he had gone to see Dr Wyatt three times a week. They coordinated the therapy with the medication and tests at the lab. Dr. Wyatt even suggested his girlfriend might want to join a support group for family members of PTSD victims. That had been too much for him though. He was not a victim, and he could not ask a woman to join a _support group_ for him! But he had accepted the lists of web pages and passed it along without looking Cristina in the eye, she had thanked him and held his hand.

***

"Good", Bailey's voice pulled his attention back to the present. "It's good to see you like this you know?". And he was honestly touched, because she wasn't the kind to say that without meaning it.

He smiled at her again, "It's a beautiful day". And she smiled back, taking a deep breath, "It is, it's a beautiful day". They stood there some more, just looking at the smiling faces of the people around them. There was a real feeling of happiness in the air and it mixed with the sunshine and the smell of the trees, to be carried far and wide on the breeze, alongside the music.

After some time, Owen excused himself and continued on his way to get something to drink. Cristina would be arriving with Meredith, and he wouldn't see her until the ceremony started. He got some cold water from the long table next to the dance floor, than took it over to one of the round, high tables on the dance floor where people were gathered in little groups, talking.

He saw Derek standing by his mother, one table over. They were joined by Mark Sloan and Lexie Grey. Another sight for sore eyes. The two men were like brothers and it had been ugly to see them fight. The way they were laughing now, joking with Lexie, spoke volumes about their happiness at having made their peace. Mrs. Shepard, handsome inn dark grey and pearls, was smiling broadly as well, touching both men frequently as they talked. As for Lexie Grey, she seemed just as glad, her turquoise dress had a straight neckline and sleeves just over her elbows. The skirt came all the way down to the ground, and was quite tight, a split allowing for movement. She'd left her shining dark hair loose, and wore flat, white shoes, with a blue pattern, that showed the varnished nails of her toes, and matched the blue/white/pink purse she carried. Mark Sloan hadn't taken his hands off her since they'd gotten here.

He grinned to himself at the look he intercepted between the two and let his eyes take in the whole scene.

***

When he'd first arrived at SGH, after his discharge. The talk, the familiarity between the staff had repulsed him. As an outsider, and a wounded outsider at that, it seemed messy and exasperating. Now, he appreciated the ties of affections, jealousies and shared pasts that bound these people together. He liked feeling welcome in their midst. The way they had handled Izzie's illness had shown him that they were loyal, and would rise to the challenge when one of their own was in need. And eventually, they had taken care of him as well.

Torres was always there if he needed a talk, and Shepard had really come through for him. Sloan.., well there was a bond after fixing a man's.., best friend.

Derek had taken up the habit of inviting Owen over for dinner before he had to check into the clinic at night. Owen wasn't all to sure what Meredith Grey thought of that, but he'd accepted and found a household he could relax in. Shepard was good company, teasing Meredith about the upcoming wedding, he seemed to have come right back from the dark place he had been in, months before. Owen was pretty sure he'd defended him to Cristina's best friend, and slowly, Meredith had seemed to let go of her worst distrust of him. Until one evening, she'd fixed him with those eyes of hers and asked, "You _are_ coming to the wedding with Cristina aren't you?". He'd glanced at Derek, who was studiously looking the other way, before replying with a hesitant nod, "if I'm welcome..".

That got him an eye roll and a sigh from Grey, "you'd better or I won't have a bridesmaid and witness". That didn't sound too convincing, so she added; "Look. Owen, Derek really likes you, Cristina.., well.., she hugs you.". There was an ominous silence after that. "I'm sure I'd love you too, but I'm bound, by contract, to keep an eye on you for at least five years". Derek had wanted to intervene on his behalf, but Owen was faster, "that's your job, I respect that". She smiled and he returned the gesture, "I'd love to come to the wedding, thank you".

Alex Karev was there between shifts and taking care of Izzie. It was touching to see how he'd thrown all of his being into supporting the woman he loved, and Owen related, a lot. So every now and then Karev would join them for a beer, in silence, or not.

O'Malley dropped by from time to time and he had even seen Cristina. The first time she'd come walking into the room with Meredith, he'd frozen in his place on the couch. Feeling like an intruder. But she'd smiled and had seemed happy to see him there. The warm look in her eyes staying with him long after she'd followed her friend into the kitchen, not to emerge for the rest of the evening. Yes, they had managed to stay together, even while being apart.

For not long after she'd seen him at Meredith's house, Cristina came looking for him in his office. He'd looked up, startled to see her standing there, and she had started talking, even though she was clearly very nervous. "We have to at least talk, I need to know how you are, I can't be completely without you". He'd opened his mouth, not sure what to say, heart beating wildly from the unexpected joy of having her so near. He didn't know what to say, though.

"We can talk in public, in the place with the food". It came out sharp with apprehension, but Cristina didn't stop to worry what she sounded like, turning on the spot, she took his hand and gave a little pull. "Let's go eat". And he had let himself be led out of that office as a condemned man towards salvation.

Since then, they lunched together. He told her of his struggles and she told him about her worries for Izzie. They tried desperately to _not_ kiss, because it hurt too much when they had to stop. Owen couldn't stop himself from holding her hand though, sometimes they'd just sit there, not even eating, holding hands. And he had his reason to live and fight through another night. He fell asleep every night, reliving their love making, wrapping himself up in the feeling until he felt warm and protected.

And even though at times he doubted and despaired, afraid he'd be too late, that she wouldn't wait for him. That he'd never regain her trust. When he was honest with himself, remembering the way she looked at him, he knew she thought of him as well, every night.

***

Standing here, hearing the light murmur of voices, surrounded by smiles and laughter, it felt good to be alive. Looking around he couldn't help but think of _his _friends, the people _he_ had been this close to. His best friend, Ben, the guys…all dead.

It seemed like a ragged lightning bolt burnt it's way through his insides and he gasped for air, trying to keep breathing.

Over at the other table, Mrs. Shepard excused herself from her company and made her way over to the man with the fiery red hair. "Dr. Hunt, so nice to see you here!". She smiled, trying to gently pry his focus away from the pain he was obviously feeling.

"Mrs. Shepard", he mustered the best smile he was capable of, and prayed she wouldn't start enquiring after his health again. Last time she'd talked him right into a shower, with his clothes on.

But no, that wasn't true. His feelings and his own decisions had gotten him in that shower and he was better now, that was not happening any time again. "My son is getting married, isn't it a beautiful day?". Every one seemed to agree on that, and his smile got bigger, agreeing wholeheartedly..

After talking to her and the others for a while, he noticed George speaking to Karev and Stevens, who got up, and into a wheel chair. Then O'Malley moved over to Derek and a few moments later everyone was asked to make their way over to the seats that had been placed on the grass, near the edge of the hillside.

***

It was a little past one now, the sun was shining brighter than ever and the breeze had all but died down. The violinist and accordion player that had accompanied the guests, intoned the first notes of the Bridal March, and Owen followed Derek's look to the two women who were making their way over to them, through the meadow.

His breath caught in his throat and he felt heat rise to his face when he saw Cristina in that dress, making her way over to them in a good pace. No stately striding along for his girl and her person!. Meredith was in ivory, no sleeves, just a fold of material hanging over her breast, from her shoulders down, over a tight bodice. The skirt descended in wide folds, that were pulled up at the sides, held in place by little flowers, creating a rippling effect, without being too voluptuous. She wore her hair loose, a diamond bracelet as her only jewellery.

Cristina's dress was ivory too, with accents of green along the hem of the skirt and the cuffs of the sleeves. The neckline was high, but left her neck and shoulders free, with ¾ sleeves. The body was tight and ran into a tight skirt that ended in a diagonal to the side, emphasizing her slender hips and beautifully formed legs.

He kept his eyes on her, drinking in every inch of her appearance. The way her hair was done, accentuated the beauty of her face and left her neck bare. Some curls had been allowed to escape, emphasizing her slender shoulders.

The skirt of her dress stretched over her legs while she walked, drawing out clearly the graceful lines of her figure. She looked perfect to him. And every fibre of his being wished that today was _their _wedding day.

They came closer and she didn't take her eyes off him, smiling as she went past. He almost snapped his neck, turning it sharply, so as not to miss a moment of her.

The ceremony was short but moving, Owen felt something inside him heal, sitting there in the sunshine, looking at the beautiful display of nature, while watching these two people promise to love each other for the rest of their lives.

Suddenly there were tears in his eyes and he was looking at Cristina. As if she could feel it, she turned around right then and smiled at him, eyes moist as well. She gave him another trembling smile that made his heart jump right out of his chest with love, before turning around again.

***

After the ceremony they all went back and saw that the long table had been set and the round tables had been moved off of the dance floor, to the side.

Among much applause and whooping, Meredith and Derek took to the centre of the floor, and his eyes got bigger when she leaned down and undid the high spilt in the skirt of her ivory dress, pinning it back to reveal a slim leg in high heels.

She gave him a smile that changed her eyes from blue to green and held out her hands. He returned the smile and took her hand, putting his other arm around her waist. The onlookers hushed as the first notes of a tango made their may up through the air.

Cristina knew they'd practised, and she had to admit that it paid off. She watched her friend from the safe embrace of Owen's arms, holding her close, her back leaning against his chest.

They executed the complicated foot work slowly, but gracefully, never breaking eye contact. After a particularly elegant twirl and whisk, skirt swirling, sunlight bouncing off the pair, there was an appreciative murmur from the guests, and even Cristina found herself smiling. It suited them, all this flutter and endlessly complicated steps. When they struck the final pose, the last note dying away, Cristina was happy, truly happy for her friend.

Of course the kissing had gone on far too long, until uproar ensued and the guests invaded the dance floor. Derek went on to dance with his mother, while Meredith was swept away by Mark Sloan.

Cristina had turned around in Owen's embrace with glittering eyes, smiling. "Shall we? ", he'd proposed, and they'd walked onto the floor. Gliding straight into each other's open arms.

When every one was taking their place at the long table, they'd been among the last to sit down, wanting to stay in each other's arms as long as possible, bathing in the warm light.

Cristina had pressed her face against his neck and kissed him softly, eyes closed. Happy and warm for the first time in four months. Feeling hopeful that maybe summer really had come, for them as well.

It went against every instinct he had, but he managed to let go of her at last, and they'd sat down to lunch. They started with a cold soup, then different cold salads along with small baked potatoes and fish with lots of lemon. White wine, fruit, chocolate, coffee, and finally the wedding cake, cut by Mer & Der in perfect collaboration

***

After lunch, there were speeches, cristina's had them howling with laughter and Izzy brought them all to tears. And then, after some more dancing, and many congratulations,Meredith had gone to change, and the happy couple had left on their honeymoon.

Alex and Izzie had left soon after, and though the dancing had continued for several hours, slowly most guests had taken their leave. Bailey and Tuck jr were amongst the first and the Chief and Adele accompanied them. Mark and Lexie brought Mrs. Shepard to her hotel, and never returned. Nobody had expected them to.

The catering people had cleared away the seats on the hillside and the tables. George could be satisfied, he had been in charge of the logistics, in close coordination with Izzie who had been ecstatic for her friends. All had gone smoothly and when the floor was removed, no sign would be left of the day's events.

The last survivors, George, Callie, Arizona, Owen and Cristina, had finally withdrawn to the trailer, that had served as dressing room and bedroom for Iz, during the festivities.

They'd started a fire and were enjoying the spoils of the day; some bottles of champagne and marshmallows, which they were toasting.

Curled up in her chair, Cristina watched the flames as she enjoyed the foot massage Owen was giving her. It was all she could do to keep from moaning, and every now and then, she forgot to watch herself, and a moan would escape her lips anyway. It was enough to sent George toppling from his chair, flustered. And that started Callie off, laughing so hard, tears were soon running down her face.

But it made Owen look at her in a way that send shivers through her entire body. It had been so long since their night together and still she could taste him, feel him on her, inside of her.

She tried to calm herself by looking at the faces around the fire.

It was the perfect ending to the perfect day, they talked the day over, the weather, the dresses, the food . They laughed, and Cristina pretended to want to get closer to the fire and moved over, unto Owen's lap.

She felt him straighten up, casting a furtive glance in Callie's direction, as if he expected her to jump up and start scolding him. She was far too busy tickling Arizona to pay them any attention, however. That look hurt Cristina, she knew he'd always feel guilty for hurting her that night. But she didn't want him to feel guilty about being close to her. He had come so far. Fought so hard for them to be together. And she could see the change in him, the way he had opened up to the world. The hint of his old self getting just a little stronger every month.

She sat there, one arm around him, leaning against his broad chest, the other holding a marshmallow over the fire. When it was ready she shared the sticky-ness with him, and somewhere between the laughing and him licking her fingers, her joy and love got too much to contain. "I love you", the way she said it caused immediate silence around the fire, all eyes drawn to their faces. She smiled and softly caressed his cheek while he stared, not knowing what to do or say.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note- This is the first time I ask, but reviews really rock…so, whaddayasay?

Chapter 2**- Goodmorning Starshine**

His brain stopped, the world as well, and everything besides her face vanished into the background.

The tone of her voice when she said she loved him caused an echo, deep inside of him. Fear, hesitation, shot through him the next moment. But then his love for her came rushing forth out of the depths of his soul with a force that rendered him completely speechless.

All he could do was smile.

It had been a very long time since this smile had found it's way onto his lips, and for a second it felt awkward.

It was pure delight, joy, and love. The kind of love that made you fearless and stronger than the foundations of the earth. He felt the joyous energy inside him built, smile growing, felt his eyes sparkle, and Cristiana saw it too.

Like a wild fire leaping from one field to the next, that smile connected with her soul and had her blinking against it's glow.

Putting his hand against her face, he found the words, "I've loved you since the first time a saw you", she nodded and leaned in for a kiss, "I know".

Their lips met with so much tenderness, as to make Callie and Arizona smile and share a long, glowing look.

*

George, meanwhile, had stayed frozen since he'd heard Cristina say the three words, mouth agape. He was taking in what was happening in front of him, the shock not quite making it through that thick head of his. He'd figured from what he'd seen today that there was probably some McNasty going on between Cristina and McArmy, although Hunt didn't seem the type to sleep around at work. But _this_?

He gave his little squint/blink and closed his mouth, abruptly turning his face to Callie for confirmation.

_This__, _was love. Love at first sight, Hunt had said and Cristina hadn't laughed, or snorted with derision.

The little shrug and nod he got from Callie didn't clarify matters. Not for him.

"Wait, no, Cristina, you don't believe in love at first sight".

The two people next to him were not reacting.

"Do you?". He jumped, and hastily added, speaking to the still kissing couple; "No disrespect to you, of course, Dr. Hunt, it's just, Cristina doesn't believe in stuff like that, like Santa and the colour pink, you know?". He was basically talking to the air, but went on anyway.

" She's a more serious kind of person, not that you're not serious, but Cristina, she's like _seriously_ serious. Not , that falling in love at first sight is such a non-serious thing to do, but.."

His voice trailed off seeing Hunt burry his face against Cristina's neck, broad shoulders shocking with laughter. And above those shoulders Cristina was giving him her death glare.

"What?!", he defended himself, "You've never believed in any of that stuff".

"George, shut up!!", but her scary voice didn't work tonight, and George continued, "I know it's been a big day, Mer getting married and all, but it's not good to rush these things. Look at Callie and me". He had the attention of the whole group now. "We ran off to Vegas, you know how it ended. We shouldn't have done that, we weren't ready".

*

Cristina could tell Bambi wasn't going to back down, unless she spelled it out for him, just like when he'd been stalking Meredith. She heaved a big sigh.

"I'm ready, o.k George?".

"And yes, obviously, I believe in love at first sight!". The last words had come out a little less strong, "God, she couldn't believe he was making her say this!".

Then she added, louder, "But only for Owen and me, the rest are probably just lying to themselves, you know what people are like".

There was a second of stunned silence, and then the rest burst out laughing. That sounded _just like_ Cristina, and George was satisfied, bewildered, but satisfied that this was really happening.

Arizona got up, stretched, and announced it was time for Calliope and her to get home, George was quick to ask for a ride, and went to get his stuff.

Callie got up as well, she was looking at Cristina, who met her look unwaveringly. Then she turned to Owen and smiled, "You two Lovebirds have fun, we'll see you in the morning".

Owen was looking at her as if he was going to explain, or justify the idea of him being alone with Cristina, but she didn't give him a chance. "You'll be fine", she nodded, then repeated again, "You'll be fine".

And with a smile, they were left alone

*

They sat under the stars, by the fire, in silence.

After all those months alone, after all that fear and pain and doubt, holding each other was.., it was finally coming home. Finally.

Home, where you were safe and warm and loved.

Curled up in Owen's lap, almost disappearing in his embrace, Cristina wondered if it had been too soon to tell him this. Surely, he must have known already?. She thought he'd known from the first day. Still, she didn't want him to feel pressured, and so she spoke, not moving from those strong arms.

"I know telling you I love you doesn't fix anything". "I don't expect you to be all better all of a sudden, you know that, right?". She felt him nod, "you.., you do seem a _little_ better though, and…". She wasn't sure how to finish that sentence, so she shut up.

When she remained quiet, he answered, "I do feel better, I really do". "I can feel there's a lot less pressure there, a lot less tension". He sighed, "The rest, the memories, the feelings.., they haven't gone". "it's just that they can.., breathe, just a bit now".

He paused, not sure what she was making of this.

He felt her nuzzle his neck, arms still holding him close. Then, her voice, soft but clear, "You think you're.., _relaxed_ enough yet to sleep next to me?".

He leaned back a little and waited until she met his eyes. "It feels like a gamble I'll never dare to take". His eyes were sad, "I'm better, a lot better". "the last few weeks in the clinic, my nights were calm, especially with the medication, but even without".

Cristina was watching him, careful not to push for what she wanted to hear. "you said that sleep has been good these past weeks at home as well, right?".

"Yes", his eyes were caressing her face again, she felt herself go all warm and fuzzy inside, and snuggled just a little bit closer. Immediately she felt his arms tighten around her in response, it felt so good, it made her want to cry.

He gave her a tender little smile, his eyes serious. "Cristina, the tests say I haven't had an episode in four months, I've managed to talk about nearly everything Dr. Wyatt has asked me about, I've got medication to help me sleep, keep me immobile". His thumb was softly stroking her face, "But it only has to happen once".

At those words, his look darkened, that sparkle that had been in his eyes since he'd heard Cristina say she loved him, almost disappearing.

"Could you sleep next to me, knowing that?!".

She held him close and looked down, thinking, not rushing for an answer. Letting what he had just told her sink in.

When she started talking, it was half to herself. "Sooner or later, there'll have to be a first time. I'm not letting the possible "1 time" rob us of forty year's worth of nights together".

Her voice had gotten stronger, and she looked up into his eyes. I think maybe we should start again, go on some dates, watch taped operations, eat popcorn". His smile was a bit wary.

"Just, this time, there _has_ _got_ to be sex". He hadn't expected that, eyes getting big in shocked mirth.

"I'm **so** not kidding! ". He pulled her in for a soft warm kiss, nibbling her lips, then licking them, until she allowed his tongue entrance. When he let her go she was squinting at him, licking her lips. "You keep working with Dr. Wyatt, the pills will be there when you feel you need them, and we'll know when it's o.k to sleep together again".

He felt as if he was seeing the sun burn it's way through snow. The loneliness and doubt melting away with every word she said.

That smile made it's way to his lips again, he could feel it.

"Let's get some blankets and drag the mattress outside".

"Oh Yeah!"

The sparkle in his eyes was back, and for a second her throat was blocked by that surge of happiness, she'd come to associate with his presence. Kissing him, she hopped off of his lap, holding out her hand for him to take.

"Let's go!".

**Author's not****e- **_I was gonna do some lovin' as well, but it's too late where I live….next chapter better._


End file.
